fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Asriel Tobias Dreemurr
Asriel Tobias Dreemurr: Full name: Asriel Tobias Dreemurr Race: Genetic Hybrid Goat Age: 11 Years Old. D.O.B.: September 15th, XXXX Eyes: Dark copper red Fur: White Weight: not given Inate element: Unknown Hybrid Ability: Unknown (Has not manefested, yet) Preferred weapon: N/A Favorite Food: Hot Dogs Favorite Music Genre: Piano/Guitar Favorite TV Show: "Machinerator Max", "Alienator Al vs. Machinerator Max Mini-Series" Theme A: "Hopes & Dreams/Save the World" by Toby Fox, Remix by The String Player Gamer Theme B: "His Theme" by Toby Fox, original lyrics by Lizz Robinette Personality Profile: Small, timid, meek, and innocent. Asriel is a naive child who remains very bottled up over what is obviously a tragic event that left him orphaned. A kind, caring young boy who is slowly opening up to this new land around him. While the UCIAT hasn't commented on what happened to him, it's very likely that its three skeleton crew members know the whole story. Very non-confrontational and shy, Asriel tends to hide when things are overwhelming in the square. History: Currently Asriel's history and records are sealed in the UCIAT database, pending him reaching the age of 21. It's implied that he was witness to events similar to the slaughter of the Ecotropian Lycan village, Ecotropia itself, and other cases of genocide for the purpose of political gain, racial discrimination, or other agenda. Relationships: Early in development, Asriel is slowly allowing new people into his life. Colonel Scott O'Conner is Asriel's adoptive father. Being silent and reserved, with his own dark past to contend with, Scott is the perfect choice to be his dad. Being a parent is a new experience for Scott and he's trying desperately to not screw up. Asriel is very forgiving and patient with Scott, admiring his strength and his "superhero" alter ego. Often feeling like he's walking on eggshells with this parenting thing, Scott is constantly reassured by Asriel that he's doing just fine. Dr. Callista Penelope Bright is Asriel's adoptive mother. While, also new to being a parent, Callie is all-in; quite ecstatic about being a mom. Putting Asriel's comfort, happiness, and well-being first, she's willing to adapt to the role in any way to give him the absolute best possible childhood. Asriel took a liking to her immediately; even asking her if it was okay if he called her "mom" the moment they met. Callie was overwhelmingly delighted. Out of everyone in UCIAT, Asriel bonds with Commander Volt Arcade the most readily. Despite the age difference, it's very likely he considers Volt a best friend. Volt gladly feels the same. Volt can't help but worry about Asriel. His own wife and daughters have readily welcomed Asriel so maybe things will turn out okay. One thing Volt can't get over is how cute Asriel looks in a white gi with a white belt. He jokingly believes if he ever wore it in snowy Raxis, that they'd never be able to find him. Bunnie Rabbotou is his teacher and mentor. When he is ready and his citizenship has been finalized, she has expressed interest in training him in the martial arts. This may be a stumbling block as Asriel has often shown great reluctance toward confrontations. Asriel has quickly adopted an obedient respectfulness toward Bunnie, being prompt, courteous, and rarely if ever questioning her save for when he can't contain his curiosity. Usually Asriel will try his hardest to figure things out on his own despite the big words that Bunnie, Volt, and Violet tend to use. Violet or "Aunt Vi" is another mentor for Asriel. Often warned to take her teachings with a grain of salt, Asriel still finds himself morbidly fascinated by Violet's massive world of multimedia, games, and pop culture. Besides anyone who is this much of an anime expert can't be all bad? Asriel views Sally Acorn as a superhero. An easy title to ascribe to her with her superenhanced OGPX abilities and gear. Laid back and confident, Sally aspires to give Asriel a confidence boost among her life lessons and support. Mitzi is a big sister to Asriel and she plays her role very well. Appealing to Asriel's kindness, Mitzi is always warm and caring to the little Dreemurr. Asriel is just absolutely entranced by her experience with cooking and singing. In a way she must remind him of his mother Gadget is also a big sister to Asriel, though far more spritely and naive than Mitzi. She is a personality match for Asriel, but with far more confidence; seeing the world through rose-tinted lenses. Asriel often has to hustle to keep up with her but he doesn't seem to mind. Lupe offers him the gift of patience and her soft-spoken demeanor. While it has come up that an incident in her garden of award-winning buttercups upset Asriel greatly, Lupe has pledged herself to help him overcome that dark incident in his past that he continues to safeguard. Other than his deep fear of the Buttercups, Lupe's nature preserve is one of the places Asriel feels safest and most comfortable. He is oddly not scared of the intimidating presence of the oversized alpha male lion and Lupe's favorite mount, Shi-Shi. Queen Brooke has often shown an interest in Asriel's well-being. While he might look upon her with the gaze of a deer in headlights, he is always on his best behavior around her. He almost instinctively knows how powerful she is and goes out of his way to never be on her bad side for any reason. Wrench is just one of many rabites that Asriel positively adores. When he's rabite-hatted, Asriel is in his most relaxed, most happy state. And there are few things as adorable as a floppy-eared goat with a floppy-eared rabite for a hat.